


A Midnight Masquerade

by angelaxy



Series: Midnight Masquerade [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Romance, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Family Drama, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, Pureblood Vampires, Romantic Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: All the fairytales dreams Miyuki dreamt since forever would come true, even a pureblood vampire deserved a happy ending.However, like in any fairytale..There was always something that would try to separate them.
Relationships: Comte/Miyuki
Series: Midnight Masquerade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173296
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `





	A Midnight Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> another angst with sprinkles of fluff + feels :D  
> I'm making this as a series bcs I'm hella inspired for these two~  
> to be continued.  
> xoxo

The grand ballroom was sparkling and lively, several crystal chandeliers hung in the high ceilings, bright and glittering as they shone down upon many vampire guests who already arrived, all wearing their finest gowns and suits.

Here, a masquerade ball was held at midnight on her behalf.

Miyuki descended the grand stairs, head held high, a smile plastered on her lips.

Proud, beautiful — a pureblood vampire.

The gown she wore was the finest amongst all, crimson colored, lace, hugging her curves in the best possible ways. A lovely mask in butterfly shapes, adorned with deep red rubies and lace. Dark hair was styled up in elegant braids to show off her beautiful neck. Her presence alone was enough to turn people’s heads, inviting desire and envy from all noblemen and noblewomen. Miyuki was fully aware of it, certainly quite proud of it.

The hem of her crimson gown trailed across the floor, countless noblemen were already approaching her for a dance. All were rejected with a smile that was enchanting enough to swoon them for the whole night. “Thank you, but I have promised someone a dance.” The refusal was spoken through rouged lips, as red as the ruby pendant she wore.

Miyuki strode across the room once her gaze caught the sight of him. A vampire in an extravagant golden suit and mask, with his golden hair — with a gentle, elegant smile that enchanted the enchantress herself. 

None other than Comte, who already gazed at her the moment she entered the ballroom, a full recognition in his eyes. He would recognize her even if she wore the most hideous mask, he knew those eyes, those curves, and certainly those lips that seemed to ignite his desire.

“Comte.” Miyuki appeared before Comte, a sickeningly-sweet smile on her lips and a seductive gaze. No ounce of hesitance was seen as she offered her hand, wordlessly gazing at Comte. He should remember what his promise was without her reminding him to.

Comte took her gloved hand, noticing all the black and crimson that was all over her appearance. Which only made her skin paler than it already was. “The gown suits you, ma chérie. Beautiful, as always.” His golden eyes peered through the mask, meeting hers and held it with a layer of affection.

For a vampire, she was undoubtedly enchanting. 

For a woman, she was the only one who could steal his immortal heart.

He led her towards the dance floor, mingling with countless others as they all swirling and twirling all around Comte and Miyuki. His hand rested on her waist, albeit too intimately for a mere touch, and Comte closed the distance between them. He leaned over her ear to whisper in a voice that intended only for her to hear. “If I’m allowed to be honest, I’d rather see you undressed and bare.”

At those words, Miyuki let out a soft chuckle and whispered back, “Only if you earn it, Comte.” Then she leaned away, delighted to see the glimmer of desire on his gaze, one that mirrored her own.

No one ever deserved her.

But, Comte might be the only one.

All the fairytales dreams she dreamt since forever would come true, even a pureblood vampire deserved a happy ending.

In his elegant moves, he led her to dance, twirling her whenever he wanted to hear her chuckle and laugh. Uncaring of how many eyes fixated on them, so much envy for the perfect pureblood couples on the dance floor. Both were beautiful on their own and although envied by many, those same people thought they deserved each other.

The rubies in her mask glittered when it caught the light from the chandelier, like how her heart danced with all the touches and glances they exchanged. The classical music seemed distant compared to her thundering heart and the unbridled desire for Comte.

However, like in any fairytale..

There was always something that would try to separate them.

All of a sudden, Comte slowed his dance and tensed, his gaze settled on something behind her. Or rather, someone.

A scream erupted in the ballroom, then followed by more screams until the music stopped. Behind her, she heard a loud thud, a scent of blood infiltrated the air. Someone was murdered right behind her. Then a malicious growl, one that she was familiar with.

Miyuki tensed as well. _No, this can’t be happening. Did my brother find me?_ The brother she had been running away from. “No, no..” Before she uttered another word, a hand yanked her arm off of Comte’s hold.

“Need I remind you, sister? I forbade you to ever see him!”

Retaliating, she yanked her hand back as her brother’s grip left red bruises over the sheer strength of a pureblood vampire. “Your dispute with Comte had nothing to do with me!”

“Oh, as my sister — unfortunately it does.” Using his inhuman speed, her brother wrapped his hand around her neck in a deadly grip. “Your betrayal ends here.”

Miyuki clawed on her brother’s hand to release her neck, to no avail. He was older, and stronger. All she could do was to snarl, and voiced out some incoherent protests.

Comte clenched his jaw before taking an action, he blurred towards the brother and took a grip to his wrist. Caught in surprise, the brother loosened the grip on Miyuki’s neck, that was when Comte held her by the waist and stood between the siblings. “Enough.” His eyes glowed crimson, no longer gentle.

“You..!” The brother pointed a finger at him, enraged by Comte. “You dare to use my sister to take your side! She ran away from us because of you!”

While she coughed out from the impact of her brother’s grip, Miyuki took steps forward even when Comte tried to prevent her. But she simply pushed aside Comte’s arm and faced her brother instead. “Do you count this as a betrayal? If you do, if you count my chasing my own happiness as a betrayal, so be it!” Miyuki snarled back, hissing the next spoken words, “I am taking Comte’s side, not yours!”

The brother snarled viciously at her, but when he moved, Comte was moving as well, ready to protect her in any way he could. Then he laughed sarcastically. “The moment you ran from our home was the moment you betrayed me, sister!”

Comte had been holding back to not making things between the siblings worse, but he could no longer stand still and shut his mouth. Not after Miyuki declared how she took his side instead of her brother’s. “As her brother, you are inclined to uphold her happiness above everything else.”

“Not if she’d rather stand with my enemy.” The brother now glared at Comte with pure hatred.

“We were friends once, you and I, and even until now, I have no intention to harm any of you even if we stand on opposite sides.” Comte turned to look at Miyuki, taking her hand in his, fingers intertwined. “Never I intended to use her against you. Miyuki said the truth when she said this has nothing to do with our rivalry.”

Silence descended on the ballroom, none of the vampires there dared to breath in fear of inflicting more rage of the brother. He had killed one vampire earlier, he won’t hesitate to kill more.

That was why Comte severed their friendship.

The brother looked at the couple in turns with so much hatred in his crimson eyes. Miyuki simply glared in return, while Comte was as composed as always although his eyes had been turned crimson.

Miyuki held her breath despite her defiance when her brother’s gaze settled upon her for a long time.

“Then— “ He hissed, baring his fangs. “From now on, you are no longer my sister. No longer a part of our family. You won’t be welcomed home, or call us as your brothers.”

Although she was prepared for this declaration, her heart constricted, tears stung in her eyes. It hurt to think that her brother who she stood with from the beginning of their immortality now had disowned her, looking at her as if she was his enemy. “You are the one who broke us, brother, with your hatred and blind rage. But, alright.” Her voice began to tremble, she took a breath to steady herself. “I’d rather have no brother than to have one like you.”

In an attempt to keep her from spouting out more angry words, Comte squeezed her hand lightly and turned to the brother. “We should allow our other guests to have their party resumed.”

“Comte.” The brother spoke with lips upturned in a snarl, “I will destroy you. All your noble plans and that mansion. Remember that.”

Miyuki hissed low under her breath, but her brother already turned around and left the ballroom in a blur.

The music returned to filling the room, and the guests, although anxious, began to resume their chattering and dancing.

Miyuki was silent as Comte led her out of the dance floor, her mind was raging with jumbling thoughts. Her brother’s declaration remained with her, inflicting pain in her heart. But the hand that held her now was gentle and protective.

The siblings’ ties were severed.

With Comte by her side, she won’t be alone.

For better or worse, their tale won’t end here.


End file.
